It's an Adventure, Right, Right?
by TheBlazenOne
Summary: Being made in anticipation of sun and moon! Follow the Misadventures of a group of less then graceful trainers as they make their way through Kalos in hopes of achieving their goals, maybe with teamwork and some luck they will be able to do great things. OC's accepted! Just read the form and PM me or Review your characters.


William sighed as he looked on at the two glaring children sitting across from him, both had an aura that was no less than murderous around them and had to be kept separated by the loyal Spiritomb who was posted in between the two of them for their own safety. To say that he was annoyed would be an understatement being that he had to play peacekeeper in the middle of a forest at the crack of dawn 'no rest for the wicked' he thought to himself before deciding to get this over with so that he could prepare for the day.

"Alright, now that everyone is calmed down and not trying to stab each other" He turned his head towards one of the children that were playing with a knife seemingly ignoring what he was saying, he could see that this is going fun.

"Now from the beginning, tell me how you both found your way to my campsite . . . oh also why you were having a death battle, I guess I have to ask that as a reasonable adult" There was another moment of silence before one of them finally decided to speak up. He could tell that both of them were around the age of ten but this one was pretty tall for her age, he didn't know what life she lived before but her body was littered with small scars and while she was pretty thin there was a notable amount of tone on her body. He was banking on child laborer but that wasn't was important right now

"I don't want to talk to you but I will because you won't let me go until I do" She huffed; looking into her blue eyes he could see a growing irritation. Yeah William could tell that this one was going to have a bad attitude but he nodded signaling her to go on

"My name is Raven Mayar, I rather tell you this now instead of having you intrude on my story" William smirked hearing her say that, oh she was going to be in for a rude awakening.

 _Raven Mayar was packing up camp to prepare for the day ahead. It has been about a month since she started this journey and was more or less having trouble adjusting to this new life of travel. While she was capable of taking care of Pokemon and defending herself the problem came in at the fact that she lacks any kind of social skills, around other people she can be a bit rash and that makes traveling all the more difficult for her and her Pokemon but they find ways to get by._

" _Maybe I should try to be more open to getting to know people, what do you think Baltasar?" she asked looking at the groggy Espurr that was resting on her shoulder, even with his vast amount of intelligent Baltasar was still not a morning Pokemon which she found adorable. Hearing his name he snapped awake and nodded rapidly in agreement not paying attention to the question she had just asked, Raven chuckled before rubbing his head_

" _It'll take half a day to reach the next town so you can rest for now until I need you" she recalls him to his ball before releasing another of her companions, because she traveled alone she found it was better to always have at least two of her Pokemon out at all times with her just in case something happens and also she did enjoy the company._

" _Alright Brighid, let's get moving," She said to the Vulpix getting a cheery 'Vul' in response as they moved out._

"Alright, what does any of this have to do with you two crashing into my tent engaged in a life or death struggle?" Raven was snapped out of her story by the sudden interruption and turned her glare to the man in front of her "I was doing as you said and starting from the beginning"

"Well I was more so talking about when the fighting started, battling Pokemon is whatever but our friend here was about to use cut on you and as far as I know it would have been super effective"

Again William looked at the other child and still got no response, he didn't know why but there was something very unnerving about how this kid didn't speak out once and was so willing to cooperate with little resistance.

"FINE! Whatever it takes to get out of here and away from you two" Raven cleared her throat before skipping ahead in her story.

 _While normally it would be far too early for the sun's light to illuminate the forest be out making travel at this time pretty hard, however, Raven was lucky enough to have Brighid and her ability to simulate a Sunny day. The two of them was enjoying each other's company as they always did where something caught their attention_

" _What do you have there?" The voice came behind them; there was a cold and dark heaviness in the air as they turned around to be meant with the one causing this very atmosphere. It was a child no older than herself pointing to the fox beside her, the small yet clearly present tone of disgust in . . . his voice . . . her voice?_

"Oh yeah, I was so busy trying to make sure you didn't stain my tent with the blood of a fellow kid I forgot to bring it up. Hate to sound like a Pokemon professor here but are you a boy or a girl?"

Raven rolled her eyes at being yet again interrupted by the rude man but would be lying if she said that she was at least a little curious about the ambiguous murderer. While she herself didn't particularly wear clothes typical of someone her age or even of a female it still wasn't hard to tell that she was indeed a girl, but not matter how she looked at her assailant there was just no way of making heads or tails of whether they were a boy or a girl. The style of their mahogany hair at most comes off as tomboyish and while it was fairly long the length gave nothing away, with the rosiness of their cheeks along with pale skin similar to hers one could chalk that down as a point for girl side but it still was nothing. Their whole attire from worn red sweater 'which was ruined by the odd brown stains she hopes was ketchup 'to the cute BFF locket around their neck nothing was giving a clear answer. The smaller kid for the first time since taking a seat looked up from their knife and for a moment looked south muttering something that neither of the other two could hear before turning their attention back

"Your willingness to get to know me is touching, however, it's unrequited." There was silence in the air yet again as Raven and William looked at one another seeing if the other knew that in the hell unrequited meant. The unknown child shook their head and decided to dumb things down as best as they could for the sake of being rid of their pest as soon as possible

"I guess that it would be best that I continued the tale from here, so please re frame from imposing on my story like you've done with this heathen beside me" A sly smile played on their lips watching Raven attempted to strike only to be effortlessly be restrained by the ghost Pokemon

"To start off I will give you both my name so you will have some way of addressing me, that being said I care very little if you call me male or female for in the end, it doesn't matter. I was given the name Char and it's so nice to meet the both of you" The lie fooled no one, not that Char expected it to

"Now it I can recall correctly . . . oh yes the first meeting"

 _Char did their best to hid the feeling of excitement that was building from finally confronting their prey, stalking the tall girl and her disfigured pet has been trying but their determination was about to pay off. Char was a logical person even they had desires that needed to be tended to like any other human. The girl in front of Char seemed to catch the small hint of disgust Char planned in their statement by the glare that promised pain and violence, two things that Char thrived off of._

" _SHE is a Vulpix and her name is Brighid, they aren't common around here so I'm not surprise that you didn't know," Char thought it was cute how she did her best to act like the common didn't get to her, it looks like it was time to push a bit more_

" _Oh I know what a Vulpix is; however don't they have six tales?" Char could see the facade was breaking as the girl took a deep breath and looked at her little-deformed pet_

" _She was abused by her previous trainer and as a result, she lost one of her tails, I took her in after he abandoned her"_

" _So you're telling me that you're traveling with someone's sloppy seconds?" The movement was quick and if it wasn't for their experience Char might have been unprepared for the girl's sudden attack, she aimed for the gut but Char side stepped and drew their blade all in one moment. Being able to plunge the weapon into the straight into the girl's skull the Fox leaped into action making a protective barrier saving their trainer._

" _Meganium, bulldoze" The Vulpix jumped to her trainers aid just as Char thought only to have something hit her like a train knocking the fox into a nearby tree 'now it's my turn' Char's bright red eyes shined as they thrust their trusty weapon, the girl rolled to dodge the attack and made a mad dash to her fallen friend. Char didn't pursue right away getting a thrill out of watching the poor child check up on her worthless disfigured mutt, Maganium moved beside Char licking the side of their face. Trying to stay strong the Vulpix made it to her feet but after a few failed attempts stayed down, the pitiful display quickly lost its charm as Char decided to go for the kill._

 _Slowly Char made their way to the two spinning the knife out of habit; this was far too easy to be quench Char's blood lust. While scouting the area Char spotted a campsite use at the foot of the hill no less than a few feet from here, while it normally wasn't a good idea to attack so close to possible help between the tall hill and thick trees separating them it not only did it make escape almost impossible, it also makes a timely rescue unlikely especially this early. Char's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud thud_

" _But ho. . ." Before Char could finish they felt something slam against their back force them to hit the ground face first, looking in the direction of their now Sleeping behemoth Char cursed out loud seeing a that they missed one detail and it came in the form a small floating squid. Char's attention was stripped from it however by the girl who was now mounting their back beating down on them. Despite their size Char was very durable and was used to taking punishment; however, that didn't stop the hits from starting to cause conciseness to leave them._

 _With was little leeway Char had they were able to adjust themselves enough to make contact with the girls leg with their knife causing her to flinch. Wasting to not time Char bucked her off making the girl tumble near the edge of the forest; all amusement was gone from Char's eyes as they rushed the girl aiming to end it. Still dazed from the barrage of blows earlier Char's attack was slow enough for the girl to dodge causing the two to collide and roll down the incline losing sight of their Pokemon in the thickness of the trees._

"While I have no idea why you decided to place your tent at the foot of a hill that's how we found ourselves here, the moment we stopped rolled I tried to finish what I start and still plan on it," Char said calmly causing the discomfort William was feeling to grow

"And how to you plan on doing that my little psychopath?" Char pointed to Spiritomb and smiled the same dark threatening smile that normally plagues their face before the start of a hunt.

"Let's just say I have to friend that told me something interesting, frenzy plant" without warning huge thorny roots came from the ground restraining the Pokemon, With the small window they had Char moved to attack Raven only to be knocked away by William. See that they were outnumbered and that this man was an unknown factor Char decided that there would be other prey and that a tactical retreat was needed, quickly Char hopped on Meganium's back and made their leave. Raven quickly stood up to make her leave only to stopped by the man moving in front of her

"Now where do you think you're goi . . ." Before he could go on a forceful blow brought William to his knees, Raven said nothing as she started to make her way to find her missing friends. She was both emotionally and physically worn but Brighid was injured and while Nirupama was healthy she wasn't the most powerful Pokemon mainly depending on sneak tactics. That's why she is rare inside of her Pokeball and follows Raven from the shadows hitting threats with hypnosis if needed.

"Are you really going to go into the forest in your current condition?" William slowly made his way up holding his chest, he knew that this day was going to suck and something tells him that it was going to get far worse with what he was about to say.

"I can tell from your story you have a hard time with people and having faced mini Jack the Ripper I'm sure that hasn't changed, but know when to ask for help. At this point being stuck in your way isn't just hurting you, it's putting your Pokemon in danger and we both know that you aren't at your best right now. Now while I try to stay out of people's business normally I will intervene this one time but only if you let me, now do you need my help?" He asked seeing the conflicting emotions on the girls face fighting it out, what shocked William was when the girl lowered her head and bowed

"Thank you for all that you have done for me and I'm sorry for hitting you when you were just trying to look out for me, so please help me save my family" Raven's head popped up when she felt his hand place itself on her head "Looks like we have an adventure ahead of us now don't we"

 **Author notes:**

 **Well this is the first chapter, I know it isn't all that good but like I said I'm still new to writing and hope it didn't waste too much of your time. I've been reading your comments and thank you for looking out for me; I'll take down the first page and post the OC sheet on my page.**

 **Also someone in the reviews made a point; I didn't really give you all anything to really go on when making characters. This story is 150% character driven but still I should have put a bit more effort into the intro and I'm sorry for the laziness and I will do better next time.**

 **With some characters I changed a few things about then and gave them their own roles in the story so if I do/did things to your character that upset you I'm sorry and feel free to PM me about it. Also if you have critiques feel free to pass them my way, I read over this thing about 10 times and still I found tons of errors lol. Next chapter will be far more lighthearted so until next time read, review, and for those who haven't send me those OC's lol.**


End file.
